The Healer
by LadyGreenLeaf3
Summary: While pondering by the river, Alatariel meets an archer named Legolas. The two forge a friendship and find out what Royalty can do to a prince and a peasent.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Yup, I own Legolas, we all know it's true! *Gets bopped on the head by J.R.R. Tolkien* Ouch!  
  
  
  
  
  
The Healer Chapter 1  
  
  
  
  
  
Alatariel sat in the grass, both arm and legs crossed. Just feet in front of her, the river bubbled and whirled. How much her life was like that river, twisted and unpredictable. She was not of royal blood, no one special, and everyone expected so much of her. It just wasn't fair that she should be bearing all these troubles, especially when she was the youngest in her family. Why couldn't her sister Neinna help these people? But, she knew that her sister couldn't, Alatariel was the only child in the family blessed with this power.  
  
During her thoughts, she hadn't noticed someone walking toward her from behind. As they passed her she looked up. A young elf, not much older then her, dipped his hand into the stream and poured it onto his arm.  
  
"What's the matter?" she asked the stranger.  
  
He looked up. "What?"  
  
"Why are you pouring water upon yourself?"  
  
"I've been shot," he stated simply and grabbed for more water. She looked at his arm and realized that he had indeed been shot. There was a circle of blood slowly forming on his upper arm and a black substance mixing with the blood.  
  
"How? Are you alright?"  
  
"I was shot by Orcs, with an arrow."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In Mirkwood forest, must you ask so many questions?"  
  
"Sorry," she drew her knees up against her chest.  
  
He looked at the girl then and shook his head. He stuck his arm in the water. She looked fairly thin with a tanned complexion, she probably came from a poor family. Her long brown hair fell down her back and fluttered in the slight breeze. She had a sad puppy expression on, like he had just yelled at her. He inwardly laughed and looked at her, "Did you know that Orcs tip their arrows with poison?"  
  
"I didn't. Is it fatal?"  
  
"Could be. Have yet to find out. When I pass will that answer you?"  
  
"I'm sure it would. But even though I do not know you, I should not wish you to die. Give me your arm."  
  
He looked at her puzzled and cocked an eyebrow.  
  
"Just do it."  
  
He reached his arm toward her.  
  
She took his hand with her right one as she held her left hand over his arrow wound. A golden light shone from her palm and it shot into his arm. She put her hand down.  
  
"What did you do?" he asked. "What was that?"  
  
"You ask many questions yourself."  
  
"It's not everyday that you see that."  
  
She sighed. "I do. I am a healer. I just possibly saved your life, if the Orc poison was fatal."  
  
"Guess we'll never know." He studied her face and slowly smiled. "I'm Legolas."  
  
"Alatariel."  
  
He went to shake her hand, and realized that she was still holding his.  
  
"Oh," she blushed and dropped his hand. She looked away.  
  
He chuckled. "Now there's no need for that."  
  
A smile graced her face as she turned back to him. She finally decided to take a good look at this new stranger. His long blonde hair was perfect, in warrior braids, not a hair out of place. His eyes were what really caught her eye. They were the lightest blue she had ever seen, it reminded her of the sky. But not only a light blue, but a dark blue as well, rounding the outside of all the circles of his eyes. They reminded her of...her own.  
  
Legolas stood up. "Well, I thank you very much for healing my arm. It is greatly appreciated." He held his hand out to her and pulled her up. "Do you wish to walk with me?"  
  
"I do. If, I am permitted, that is."  
  
"Of course you are permitted. In fact, I insist."  
  
"Oh you do? Well, in that case, I will grace you with my presence."  
  
He laughed and they walked down stream and into the forest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Of course I- *remembers previously encounter with J.R.R. Tolkien* I, uh, I own nothing!  
  
  
  
Hi There! Well, I wasn't going to post another chapter for about a week, but I decided that I would! But I think that's how I'm going to do this, post chapters up weekly...or at least...try to... AngelFace, this chapter is for you! LoL!  
  
Lauren  
  
  
  
The Healer Chapter 2  
  
  
  
They didn't get far. The river became wide and slowly flowed into a waterfall.  
  
"Well," Alatariel said and put her hands on her hips. "This does propose a problem."  
  
"No, not really. It's just water. You won't melt will you?"  
  
"Well, no, I won't but...I can't swim."  
  
"You never learned how to swim?"  
  
"Nope," she said, embarrassed.  
  
"Well," Legolas put his foot in the water and tried to step on the the bottom. He plunged in and realized to late that the water was about 10 feet deep. He jumped back out sopping and sputtering. "That, was not supposed to happen," he gasped.  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't," she tried to contain her laughter and failed miserably.  
  
"It's not funny."  
  
"You know, it really is."  
  
"It's not."  
  
"It is!"  
  
"It is not!"  
  
"Fine, fine it's not."  
  
He looked at her and pushed his soaked hair out of his face. "You."  
  
"You what?""  
  
"You are something else."  
  
"Am I?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well," she said and spun around once. Her deep green dress twirled around her ankles and she fell to the grass. "At least I'm not like everyone else."  
  
"Indeed you are not. You are different from the brain dead bimbos that I talk to each day."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Why is what?"  
  
"That you talk to those people?"  
  
"I have to."  
  
"OK." she wasn't sure she understood. Why would he be forced to talk to people day after day? Deciding not to read to much into it, she decided to change the subject.  
  
"Where do you live?"  
  
"On the west side of Mirkwood. I don't come east much."  
  
"I see. And yet you're here now. Why were you fighting the Orcs in the forest?"  
  
"They were coming to attack the west village. They called all able men to fight and well, let's just say, we got them."  
  
"Good. I do not wish for our village to be attacked anytime soon."  
  
"And which village would that be?"  
  
"Right next to yours. The east side of Mirkwood."  
  
"I see. Well, we're not going to be crossing this river, why don't we go back upstream?"  
  
"Sure," she jumped up.  
  
"Quite eager, you are," he said as he himself stood up.  
  
But once they got walking, she struggled to keep up with his longer stride. Of course it might be more difficult for a lady to walk in a dress, then a man in leggings.  
  
"Prince Legolas?" a voice asked from behind them.  
  
He turned around. There standing before the two, was his best friend Elessar. Both men knew that Legolas was not to be wandering outside the palace, at least not today.  
  
"You're a prince?!" Alateriel backed away slightly.  
  
"Sir Elessar," he gave his friend a warning look. "Nice day we are having, is it not?"  
  
"Indeed it is, but what would you be doing with a peasant, all soaking wet?"  
  
"I fell in the river, although, I can not see why you are concerning yourself in the matters of others."  
  
"I am merely wondering. There is no need to become testy with me, I just would like to know who your young friend is."  
  
"This is Alatariel of Mirkwood. Does this satisfy you?"  
  
"It does. And I am here to take you back. And I shall do as I am ordered."  
  
"You most certainly will not. I will go home when I am ready Elessar."  
  
"But-"  
  
"I will go home when I am ready," Legolas firmly repeated.  
  
"Very well. Suit yourself, but I will not be in the room to save you when the king's temper flares."  
  
"I think I can handle my father's wrath. Now, if you will excuse us, I believe you are needed back at the palace."  
  
"How-"  
  
"I'm sure you are not questioning me."  
  
"No. That would not be wise. Pardon me," Elessar then turned and walked back upstream.  
  
"You're a prince?"  
  
He sighed. "I did not wish for you to know so soon. Yes, I am Prince Legolas, third son of King Thranduil. I apologize for you finding out this way, most people find out and have nothing to do with me, such as I'm sure you are thinking now."  
  
"I wish you would not assume to know what I am thinking, for you have no such clue. I was merely thinking that you should not be seen with me, correct?"  
  
"That is probably so, but I have never let being a prince get in my way of befriending people before, why start now? I would like to see you tomorrow."  
  
"If you are allowed, that would be nice. I am in need of a friend."  
  
"Then, I will come and fetch you tomorrow. Which cottage will I find you in?"  
  
"The Celebrindal Cottage, 109. I look forward to it."  
  
"Not as much as I. But, I will go now, for despite my front, I do fear my father's temper and do not wish for him to become even more angry at me."  
  
"I understand. You come as go as you please, do you not?"  
  
"I do," he laughed. He stood up. "Good bye, Alatariel."  
  
"Good bye!"  
  
He ran back up towards the village and out of sight.  
  
She sighed and fell back into the grass. "Yes." 


End file.
